


Finally Together

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Playing Hooky, Post-Graduation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Anzu is supposed to go to work today, but Rei has other ideas.





	Finally Together

It’s the sound of her phone’s alarm clock blaring that rouses Anzu from her slumber. Groggily, the brunette reaches for the nightstand to turn off the device. Unfortunately, it takes her a few seconds to find it due to still being half asleep.

After she finally manages to turn off the alarm, Anzu slowly moves to sit up, using one of her hands to rub at her eyes. That’s when she becomes aware of the arms wrapped around her waist.

When she turns to look at the other side of the bed, she sees Rei fast asleep. He wasn’t there when she went to bed last night, so he must’ve come home some time after that. 

Unfortunately, as of late, their schedules haven’t been able to match up enough that they can spend more than a few hours at a time together. While they both love their jobs, it’s frustrating how they’ve become too busy to do anything besides work and sleep.

With a sigh, Anzu runs her fingers through Rei’s hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead. She really wishes she could just stay in bed and enjoy his day off with him, but unfortunately, his day off was a last minute arrangement due to cancelled and rearranged plans so Anzu wasn’t able to plan accordingly. Otherwise, she would’ve made sure to ask for today off.

Knowing the longer she puts off getting out of bed the more difficult leaving will be, the brunette tries to gently remove herself from her boyfriend’s hold. As soon as she tries, his grip on her suddenly tightens, and she feels herself being pulled into a familiar chest.

Surprised, Anzu looks up to see half-lidded red eyes peering down at her. Yawning, Rei moves to bury his face in her hair. “Good morning, Anzu~”

Her heart never fails to skip a beat whenever her boyfriend calls her by name rather than his usual nickname. After they started dating, he began calling her by name, mostly only doing so when the two were alone while continuing to use his nickname for her whenever they’re in a public setting. 

The corners of her lips curve upwards as she hugs the idol. “Good morning, Rei-san. I didn’t expect you to be awake at this hour considering how late you got back last night.” 

Rei nuzzles her hair. “It’s because I could tell you were about to leave, my dear. I knew if I wanted to keep you here I would have to take action.”

Anzu sighs, “I would like to stay, but I have to go to work. I didn’t have enough notice about your day off to ask off from work, remember?”

His grip on her tightens. “Then, how about taking a sick day? You haven’t taken one all year, correct?”

Now, this is unusual. Rei has never asked her to play hooky before. While he has complained in the past about her having to go to work while he’s off, the idol has never once asked her to skip work like this.

One of his hands moves to cup her cheek, prompting her to look upwards to meet his gaze. She’s surprised to see such a serious look in his eyes. “I know it is strange for me to ask this since I typically dislike interfering with your work, but would you indulge me this one time, Anzu?”

For some reason, his expression seems almost desperate as he brings his forehead to rest against hers. “Can I ask you to not leave my side? Just for today?”

Something is definitely wrong. This is not like Rei at all. 

A worried frown appears on her face. “Are you alright, Rei-san? Did something happen?”

His eyes soften at her show of concern. “Nothing happened, but I would be lying if I said I was alright. I am not physically ill, but I cannot say the same mentally and emotionally.”

Her frown deepens at his words. This really is bad if Rei, who’s normally the type to hide his pain, is actually admitting that something is wrong.

She opens her mouth and then quickly closes it. After a brief pause, Anzu moves to kiss his cheek. “Okay. Just let me send a message to the office to let them know. It’s true I haven’t had a sick day all year, so it shouldn’t be an issue for me to call in sick today.”

Rei smiles in relief before kissing her forehead. “Thank you, Anzu. I am sorry for being selfish.”

Anzu immediately shakes her head. “You don’t need to apologize. If something is really bothering you, then I’m glad you said something. The last thing I want is for you to suffer alone.”

As she hugs him tighter, the brunette continues, “There’s nothing selfish about asking for help when you need it, Rei-san. To be honest, I wish you’d do that more often. I’d much rather have you rely on me when you’re hurting rather than you try to deal with it all by yourself. That’s what being a couple is all about. We support each other.”

He stares at her in surprise for a few seconds, and then, a tender smile forms on his lips. “That is true. If we cannot depend on each other when we are at our weakest, then who can we rely on?”

With a sigh, Rei presses a chaste kiss on her lips. “I am sorry, Anzu. It is a bad habit of mine to keep those kinds of feelings to myself, but by doing that, it comes across that I feel I can’t confide in you which is far from the truth. I’ve merely become too accustomed to resolving my issues on my own.”

Expression softening, Anzu cups his cheek and strokes his skin with her thumb. “But, things are different now. You don’t have to deal with everything alone. You can come to me about anything. Just like how you did today, if you need me, all you have to do is ask. No matter where you are when you need me, I’ll do whatever I can so I can be by your side.”

Her boyfriend rests his forehead against hers and whispers, “I know, and I couldn’t be more grateful. There is not a day that goes by when I don’t think about how fortunate I am to have you in my life.”

The corners of her lips curve upwards. “I feel the same way. Being with you is like a dream come true.”

Rather than give her a verbal response, Rei chooses to convey his feelings this time through his actions. He holds her as close to himself as he can as he once again captures her lips with his, this time with a much deeper kiss.

She clings tightly to the idol as she melts into the kiss. No matter how many times Anzu is kissed by her boyfriend, she always finds herself swooning. Of course, Rei always has that effect on her, being the natural charmer that he is.

When they eventually pull away from each other, it takes Anzu a few seconds to snap out of her kiss-induced daze to remember something very important. “I still haven’t let the office know I’m not coming in today.”

Rather than bother trying to pull out of her boyfriend’s hold, the brunette simply turns to lie on her other side so she can reach for her phone. As she types out the email, Rei hugs her from behind, taking turns between nuzzling and leaving kisses on her neck. 

After she sends the email, Anzu returns her phone to the nightstand and leans back further into her boyfriend’s arms. “Are you hungry, Rei-san, or do you want to go back to sleep? I bet you only got a few hours of sleep, so you’re probably still tired. I don’t mind staying in bed with you if you want to sleep more. I promise I’ll stay by your side just like you asked.”

Rei buries his face against her neck. “I am indeed tired, but it seems like a waste for me to sleep when this is the first time in the last several weeks that I’ve gotten the opportunity to properly spend time with you. I do not want to waste a single second of it.”

She moves to card her fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I’d call it a waste since we’d still technically be together. Besides, you won’t be able to properly enjoy our time together if you’re half asleep. It’s still pretty early, so I don’t think sleeping for at least a few more hours won’t hurt.”

He sighs, “That would be the wisest thing to do. And, you are right that we would still be together, so I should not complain further. However,-”

When he pauses, Anzu turns in his hold she can face him. “However?”

Taking advantage of her new position, Rei leans down to kiss her. After he pulls away, the idol replies, “I have gone so long without your company that I am reluctant to leave you even for a short while. I do not want to take the chance of sleeping and waking only to find that this was all a dream that my mind conjured due to my desire to be with you. It is a foolish concern, I know, but these are my true feelings.”

As she stares at him with surprise, Rei gently caresses her cheek. “I have missed you terribly, Anzu. When we began dating, we both knew that we would not be able to spend as much time with each other as normal couples would because of our chosen careers. I knew this, but I underestimated how much it would hurt to be apart from you for so long.”

The idol hides his face in her hair as he hugs her close. “I know we cannot always be together, but to go so long without having you in my arms--without being able to feel your warmth--is agonizing. It was as if my heart had been torn in half.”

His grip on her tightens. “Finally, I could bear it no longer. That is why I asked you to stay with me today. I feel childish, complaining like this when you are in the same position as me but haven’t spoken a word of complaint out of consideration for my feelings. I truly am sorry for being so selfish, Anzu.”

Anzu buries her face in his chest as she shakes her head. “You’re not selfish. It’s normal to want to be with the one you love--to miss them after going so long without seeing them. I feel the same way. I try to put up a strong front, but it’s so hard to do that the longer I have to go without seeing you. I’ve missed you so much.”

Rei kisses her hair as he gently strokes her back. “And, I you. We truly are a lot alike in regards to how we prefer to keep our pain hidden in worry of hurting others. Perhaps we should both work on being more upfront with each other from now on. What do you think?”

A small smile appears on her face. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

It’s at that moment Anzu gets an idea. “I’ve just thought of something. Rei-san, let me move up a little bit.”

While it’s obvious he’s confused by her request, judging from the expression he makes after pulling his face away from her hair, Rei agrees to her request. Once his grip on her loosens, his girlfriend scoots upwards until she’s eye level with him.

Then, with a smile, Anzu wraps her arms around his head and gently pulls him toward her. After his head comes to rest against her chest, she starts carding her fingers through his hair. “If we stay like this, then you can listen to my heartbeat while you sleep. This way you’ll know for sure that I’m right here--that this isn’t a dream.”

Because of his current position, the brunette misses the way her boyfriend’s expression softens at her words. However, she does get to see the tender smile on his face when he looks up at her.

Rei lifts his face just enough so that he can kiss her. He pours as much love as he can into the kiss, hoping to convey just how grateful he is to have her in his life.

When he pulls away, the idol opens his mouth to thank her but is cut off by Anzu who gives him a kiss of her own. As she hugs him tightly, the brunette proceeds to pepper her boyfriend’s face with kisses, starting with the lips before going after his cheeks, nose, and forehead. 

While her actions catch him off guard at first, Rei soon finds himself relaxing at her ministrations, a light happy blush now coloring his cheeks. When she finally finishes her task, the idol makes sure to return the favor, kissing every inch of skin on her face.

Anzu starts giggling after he kisses her nose, making him chuckle in return. For awhile, their quiet laughter permeates the room as they exchange kisses.

When her giggling fit finally abates, Anzu softly smiles at her boyfriend. “I love you, Rei-san.”

His eyes glow with adoration as Rei rests his forehead against hers. “I love you too, Anzu, more than anything.”

After a few more kisses are exchanged, the idol moves to rest his head against her chest again. He closes his eyes as he yawns, “Good night, Anzu. I look forward to seeing you in my dreams.”

Smiling, Anzu run her fingers through his hair. “Good night, Rei-san. I’ll be there waiting for you.”

The arms wrapped around her give her a strong squeeze before the idol finally falls asleep. For awhile, she continues to pet his hair with one hand while her other hand gently strokes his back.

Eventually, Anzu begins to feel drowsy, no doubt a result of her feeling so warm and comfortable thanks to Rei being so close. In the end, she decides to catch a few more hours of sleep herself. After all, it’s not often the brunette gets the opportunity to sleep in thanks to her busy schedule.

So, after pressing a light kiss onto the top of her boyfriend’s head, Anzu closes her eyes and joins him in the realm of dreams. The couple spends the rest of the morning like that, wrapped in each others’ arms.

They sleep, wearing content smiles, because they’re finally where they want to be--with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Rei's birthday, I wanted to post the ReiAn fluff I wrote awhile back. ReiAn is one of my favorite pairings. I love the parallels of their backgrounds and how they have certain personality traits in common. 
> 
> I wanted to show a different side of Rei in this fic. Instead of his usual suave side, I thought it'd be cute to see Rei missing being with his girlfriend and not being afraid to show it. Even though he expected this kind of thing to happen, he didn't realize just how much he'd miss being with her. I love writing this kind of fluff ^^
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
